Harry Potter: The Prequel
by aurora misty snape
Summary: The story of an abondoned orphan eatheater that aspires to be an auror


Her were eyes swollen and blood shot red, tears cascaded down her pale cheeks. She lay in her bed glaring, through puffy eyes, at the ceiling as if it was her enemy. She barely held back audible 

sobs, the only sound in the musty room, her gasps for air that emitted from her dry mouth. She turned onto her side and gulped half of a glass of water that sat beside her bed. She flipped her pillow 

violently, the wet patches where her tears had been absorbed into the white cotton pillow, agitating her. Her body shaking, not from cold or fear but from her immense attempt to cry silently. She 

eventually cried herself to sleep. Through out the next day she sauntered around the house carelessly as if in a daze, thoughts racing through her mind of what would become of her that night. 

Tonight she was to finally meet the dark lord himself.

The orange and fuchsia sky lit the lake as the sun seemingly sunk under the water. Rory's black and auburn streaked, flowing hair and gray eyes gleamed in the shine of the newly risen moon. She sat 

high in the branches of a snow covered birch tree. The sun was gone and stars sprinkled the sky and the full, pale orange moon sat high in the garden of stars. She jumped down branch by branch and 

landed gracefully on the snow covered grey stones on the shore of lake eerie as her lengthy hair caressed her face. A thick layer of fog sank over the surface of the glassy lake and the fog began to 

glow green and Rory walked up to it, brushing her searing left forearm with her hand. The fog gathered and formed a skull and snake image, a precise replica of the tattoo on her wrist. She smiled and 

bowed deeply as a dark figure appeared from the fog. "hello master" she said rising slowly from her bowed position in front of the snow-white, serpent-like figure. "greetings Rory," hissed the dark 

lord, "have you acquired the locket?" Rory nodded, slipped the locket over her head, and carefully placed the gold necklace in his hand. "good," hissed voldamort and he disappeared into the fog once 

more. She bowed until the fog had risen and disappeared. She rose to her normal posture and turned to return to her home deep in the woods of Ohio. She sighed and sat in her black velvet loveseat, 

exhausted from today's work. She again began to sob. Why had she done this, she ruined her life with this choice to work with the dark lord. She could've been an Auror but now her popularity as a 

death eater had grown too much for them to ever accept her. Besides she would be murdered by the dark lord if she even managed to escape them. She thought to herself what might've happened if 

she had declined she could be a spy. "If only my parents were here." she said aloud though no one was in the room to listen. No one knew her parents had died and now an eleven year old death 

eater was going to find a way to Hogwarts completely alone. She sighed deeply and packed a trunk of her most important belongings. She sank back into her bed and slipped into a deep sleep as her 

tears leaked back into her smooth hair. She woke early the next morning excited. She checked her trunk to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She walked quickly to the station and looked at 

her ticket.

train number: 606 station: 9 3/4 time: 11:30am

She looked at it carefully and shrugged her shoulders "I wonder where 9 ¾ is"a boy a few years older than Rory with waist length long blonde hair walked next to her. " obviously your mud blood" he 

snarled. " no im pureblood my parents died three years ago" Rory growled defencivly. "really but do you have a mark to prove is" he pulled the sleeve of his left arm up to his elbow showing a black 

tattoo with a skull and snake. He smirked proudly and looked at rory challengingly. " ya I do" said rory matter-of-factly and rolled up the left sleeve of her cloak showing a mark identical to the boy's, " 

but I wouldn't be showing it off around these people." the boy nodded, rolled down his sleeve, and held out his hand "im Lucius Malfoy" he introduced. Rory shook his hand hazardously, not trusting 

anyone in this place "Rory Black" she said. " a black so you must know Sirius, nympadora, Bellatrix, and Narcissa?" "of course how couldn't I?" rorys eyes were caught by a thin boy with greasy black 

hair, ragged robes, and pale skin. " whos that?" she asked Lucius curiously. "Severus Snape, the newest member of the death eaters, also a half blood" he snarled his name with a heavy tone of 

discust in his voice. Lucius walked up to him just before he slinked onto the scarlet train. " what do you want" asked Severus angrily. " I just wanted to introduce you to Rory, she's one of us" Lucius 

growled offended at the spontaneous anger in snape's voice. "hello" he said in a soft welcoming voice, opposite to the harsh voice he had recently used. Rory cocked her head and held back a small 

smile and only nodded gratefully. She entered the train trailing behind Severus and Lucius all entering a large cabin with another death eater first year named Avery. Snape was silent the entire way 

and so was Rory. Lucius and Avery however spent the four hour train ride either conversing of their mission given to them by the dark lord or traumatizing and tormenting others. Snape growled when 

they re entered the cabin from messing with another first year James Potter, and three of his friends. " you wannna get beat up too?" Lucius yelled to Snape, pounding his fist against his flattened 

hand. Snape backed up "shut up Lucius!" barked rory. Lucius sneered " so you got a body guard Snape? A girl for that matter" rory punched him hard in the face and Lucius yelled "how dare you!" he 

snarled and backed out of the cabin car followed swiftly by avery. "er…thanks" said snape a bit of regret in his voice. Rory sighed and nodded. The train came to a screeching halt and whistled loudly. 

The kids piled off excitedly. James potter, Sirius black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin were huddled in a group out side of the train by the time the death eaters had exited the train. James looked 

up as a young girl with red hair stepped off the bus. Snape looked up as well. "Lily Evens, the mud blood" growled Lucius and Avery laughed. Sirius black, Rory's brother nudged Lupin's shoulder as he 

looked up at Rory. Rory walked to the group. James growled as she walked next to Sirius. Rory smirked "good luck Sirius." Sirius smiled falsly "you too" he said "I hate her" he snarled as she walked 

back to the death eaters. "thanks its nice to know im loved by my brother" growled Rory as she turned on her heels back to the group. Sirius flushed white and looked at the ground. Rory smirked and 

turned back to the death eaters. Snape was chatting timidly with Lily and Lucius scowled obviously disaproving of Snape's acceptance as a death eater already. Rory smiled at Lucius " give him time, 

he'll learn I assure you" Lucius looked away and nodded stifly "I hope so, for his sake." NarcissaBlackwalked up behind Lucius and swiped playfully at his long hair. Lucius turned and smiled. "I thought

you said you wouldn't be back this year." "well I am, aren't I?" said Narcissa . Lucius sighed and nodded tilting his head towards the ground. "I was hoping you'd come back" he said looking up so their

eyes met. Rory slinked away to where Avery sat alone his eyes darting from Lily and Snape to Lucius and Narcissa. Rory sat against the stone wall as they waited for Minerva McGonnigal to call them in.

Avery looked over to her and looked at the ground. "why do you look up to Lucius so much?" asked Rory curiously. Avery shrugged. "He's a slytherin, death eater, prefect, and rich sounds like a perfect

life to me." Rory chuckled slightly and Avery shot her a piercing glare. Her smile faded "I'm sure he has problems of his own that you wouldn't appreciate having." Avery nodded "but all death eaters

have their own set of problems to deal with" "true" sighed Rory and she rubbed her temples. Avery cocked his head. "you ok?" "headache" Rory said shortly and rose from her spot to sit in a secluded

* * *

shadowy corner. Avery looked at her sentimentaly and turned to join Lucius and Narcissa by a large wooden post.


End file.
